The Life And Times Of Danny Messer And Don Flack
by Gone But Not Forgotten
Summary: Danny and Flack moments before and through out CSI: New York. It's rated T because I have no idea where this is going.
1. Brothers, Bars, and Pool

**AN:** **So this is the second fan fiction I've ever posted and I apologize if there are mistakes. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own CSI: New York or Danny and Louie Messer, and Don Flack. I do however own the plot line and all the characters I came up with.**

Danny leaned against the bar next to his brother Louie. It was his eighteenth birthday and his brother had taken him out for drinks. However it looked like he was paying because his brother was broke, but that was Louie for you. Danny finished off his beer and sat on the bar stool that was next to him.

"Come on, Danny, have another one!" Louie said drunkenly. "You need to loosen up!"

"Louie, I gotta get home an' I'm Mom's not stupid enough ta think I'm not drunk." Danny answered stubbornly. "Besides I don' think you're stickin' around much longer." He pointed to a group of boys in the corner who were trying to get Louie's attention.

"Ya don' mind do ya?" Louie asked. Apparently he still had enough common sense to think about his baby brother getting lonely.

"Nah, I don' mind." Danny said leaning back against the bar. He watched Louie walk towards the rest of the Tanglewood Boys. He settled in and looked around the room for a pretty girl he could flirt with for a bit. He sighed as he saw that everyone was already paired off and a slow song had started, so he sat off to the side at the bar.

"Can I get you anything, kid?" The bartender asked Danny.

"Yeah, a rum and coke." Danny answered. The bartender passed Danny his drink and then Danny sat there for a bit getting more and more bored by the minute.

"Frankie, find me the good stuff?" A man about Danny's age said walking up and sitting next to him.

"You got it, Flack." 'Frankie' said sliding 'Flack' his drink. The two men sipped there drinks quietly as the song changed.

"Are you new around here?" Flack asked Danny.

"Lived on Staten Island my whole life, so you could say yeah." Danny answered looking at the other man. For some reason Danny had a feeling that this was a guy was a lot more mature then his youthful exterior let on.

"How old are you?" Flack asked calmly. Danny didn't say anything for a minute. "Look Frankie's at the other end of the bar and I'm not about to rat you out, man. I mean I'd get booted too. I'm only eighteen!"

"So am I." Danny answered. "Actually, today's my eighteenth birthday and I was here with my brother who was supposed to be buying."

"Who'd he ditch you for?" Flack questioned.

"Some of his friends..." Danny replied knowing that if he went into too much detail and this kid told the cops he'd end up hospitalized. "What's your name?"

"Don Flack. What's yours?" He said offering Danny his hand.

"Danny Messer." Danny said shaking Flack's hand. "You play pool?" Danny asked gesturing to the pool tables.

"Yeah and I bet I can wipe the floor with you." Don answered.

"Wanna bet on it?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Twenty bucks?"

"Sounds good to me." The two young men shook on it and started playing. Frankie laughed silently behind the counter as they started because he had watched Flack beat all the other regulars at pool in the first week he started coming to the bar. Both men played expertly and a crowd had gathered before the end of the game. The end result shocked everyone as Danny held his hand out for twenty bucks after pocketing the eight ball.

"Nice game, man!" Flack said reaching into his pocket for the owed money and passing it to Danny. "That's the first game I've lost since coming here. We should play again next week."

"Yeah, we should." Danny agreed as Flack glanced down at his watch.

"Oh, shit!" Don yelled jumping up.

"What's wrong, man?" Danny asked.

"My parents are probably freaking out right now!" Flack said rushing to the stool he'd been sitting on next to Danny and grabbed his coat.

"Curfew?" Danny asked. Don nodded and looked at Danny.

"It's at one o'clock am every day. When's yours?" Flack asked curiously to his now drunk friend who was sipping away at another beer.

"Don' got one." Danny replied simply finishing his drink. "Can I get another beer?" Danny asked the bartender slurring his words.

"I really should go..." Don started looking at his drunken friend. He sighed. "Where do you live?" Danny spouted off an address that Flack wrote down one a piece of paper. "Leave that beer, Frankie. Come on, Danno." Flack led Danny out of the bar and hailed a cab. He handed the cabbie Danny's address as he climbed in. The cab ride was slow, but they eventually reached Danny's house. Danny had passed out in the cab, so Flack gave the cabbie instructions to wait for him and put his new friends arm around his shoulder and dragged him to the door. He rang the door bell.

"Hello? Danny!" His mother yelled answering the door. "What happened? And who are you?"

"Uh...I'm Don Flack, a friend of Danny's." Flack answered unsure of what the correct answer would be. "He got drunk and passed out in the cab."

"It's nice to meet you, Don, and thank you for making sure Danny got home safely." The woman said in a motherly tone. "I'm Barbra, Danny's mother...oh...could you help me get him to his room? He's to heavy for me by myself."

"No problem." Flack said kindly. Barbra put Danny's other arm around her shoulder and the two of them dragged Danny to his room and laid him on his bed. They left his room and Barbra closed the door.

"Thank you again." She smiled. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I have a cab waiting outside." Don replied before stepping out the Messer's front door. "Goodnight, Mrs. Messer."

"You can call me Barbra, dear." She said. Flack nodded and climbed back into the cab heading for home and the inevitable fight about not breaking curfew.

**AN:**** So...there it is! Please R&R! Constructive criticism is welcome too!**


	2. First Day's and Labbies

**AN:**** Chapter 2! R&R!**

**Disclaimer:**** CSI: New York does not belong to me in any way.**

Danny walked onto the crime scene with his new boss, Mac Taylor, right in front of him. It was his first day as a CSI and he didn't want to screw it up. He followed his boss over to the DB and pulled on his gloves.

"Okay, Danny, can you take photo's while I put down the markers?" Mac asked his new employee.

"You got it boss." Danny said grabbing his camera from his kit and following his bosses directions.

"Okay, Mac...owner comes out of the coffee shop to one of his regulars...um...George Humbermen lying on the ground he checks for a pulse then calls the cops." The detective Working the case said.

"Thanks, Don." Mac said. Mac tapped Danny on the shoulder causing him to look up. "Don Flack, I'd like you to meet my new investigator..."

"Danny Messer!" Don interrupted. "What're the odds?"

"Better then you beating me at pool." Danny laughed. Don couldn't help, but chuckle at that.

"Good, you know each other that makes life easier." Mac said. They all went back to working the scene. Danny finished photographing and Mac set him off bagging and tagging. An hour later when Danny arrived back at the crime lab with Mac and there evidence, Don was waiting for the pair.

"Talked to everyone at the coffee shop, they all say the same thing the guy kept to himself except for today." Don stated. "Apparently he was getting friendly with one of the waitresses when a guy came in and punched him in the face. Humberman hit back and the owner kicked them out. An hour later, at the owners lunch break, he's dead outside. Only thing is no one got a good look at the guy who hit Humbermen. The rough description I got was 5' 11", light brown hair, medium build."

"That describe's half of New York, Don." Mac stated sourly. "Find some one who can describe him properly."

"Will do, Mac." Don said walking to the elevator.

"What do you want me to do first, Boss?" Danny asked as they stepped into the lab.

"First of all it's Mac and you can check the vic's clothes for evidence." Mac said.

"You got it, Boss...er...Mac..." Danny said.

For the next four hours Danny processed evidence. Everything from hair to blood to alcohol to a wallet. He came up empty on all of them. He sighed and stared down at the last peice of evidence. It was a peice of hair that had turned out to be from a dog...and a beagle at that. There was no way this wold connect to there suspect.

"Nothing, Mac." Danny sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"The hairs?" Mac asked.

"One's from a beagle and the other was human, but had no root so no DNA..." Danny said.

"Hey, Mac." A girl said poking her head into the lab. "I'm down my shift. I put my report on your desk."

"Thanks, Aiden." Mac said.

"Is that the guy replacin' Benny?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah, this is Danny Messer." Mac said. "Danny this is Aiden Burns."

"Hi." Danny said waving at his new colluge.

"He's not gunna be worse than Benny is he?" Aiden asked.

"I don't think that's possible..." Mac sighed. Mac checked his watch a chuckled a little. "Claire's going to eat me alive if I don't make it home for dinner. I'm going to pack up and head home, Danny."

Danny nodded, but said nothing. He was staring into the microscope agian. He looked up thoughtfully. Mac had seen that look on CSI's faces when they'd thought of something.

"Is the lab equiped to check hairs for drugs?" Danny asked.

"Yes..." Mac said. "Just put DNA/Trace on the envelope with drug testing underneath."

"Thanks, Mac." Danny said. "Could they do the dog hair too?"

"Yes...what are you getting at?" Mac asked.

"How man people in New York take prescription drugs and have a dog who does too and would know our vic?" Danny asked.

"One...maybe two...and even if only one of the hairs had a drug in it that would still narrow down the search..." Mac mused. "Good thinking, Danny. Get that down the go home we'll have our results in the morning."

Danny ended up on his office computer until around three in the morning going over the case repeatedly. A women with curly brown hair and a kind sort of motherly looking face knocked on the door. He looked up.

"You must be Danny." She said stepping into the room. She held her hand out. "I'm Stella."

"Nice to meet you." Danny said shaking her hand.

"Didn't your shift end 5 hours ago?" Stella asked.

"Yeah..." Danny sighed. "I can't get this case out of my head though..."

"The first case you always stay up late working on..." Stella said giving his shoulder a gentle motherly squeeze. "Just get some sleep before you're shift starts..."

"Don told you to check on me didn't he?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, but I also wanted to meet you." Stella said.

"I swear my mother told Don to take care of me..." Danny muttered.

"Sounds like the two of you go way back..." Stella mused (something she'd picked up from Mac). "How'd you guys meet?"

"It was 6 years ago at a bar close to here called Sullivan's I kicked his butt at pool and I got drunk, so he called a cab and got me to my ma's house which I guess I gave him the address to." Danny said not a hundred percent sure why he was telling her all of this. Luckly he'd remembered to change the date to a time when h would've been old enough to go to a bar. Danny yawned. "I'm gunna head home and get some sleep."

"That's a good idea, Danny." Stella said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

~o~O~o~

The next morning Danny walked into the lab reminising about that night nine years ago. They were friends already and they were close too.

"You were so hammered by the end of that pool game, Danno." Falck laughed.

"Yeah, and I still kicked your ass." Danny said laughing just as hard.

"Detective!" A female labbie called stopping Danny and Don in there in tracks. The two men turned around and looked at the labbie. "Sorry, you're the new guy I don't know your name I just know you're working the case with Mac."

"Detective Danny Messer." He said offering her his hand which she shook.

"W..well...um...I have your...uh...results..." She said handing Danny a folder.

"Thank you..." Danny started.

"Anne." The labbie filled in.

"Thank you, Anne." Danny said smiling a grin at her that almost made her melt.

She walked away looking kind of dizzy and Don could've sworn he heard two other female labbies saying things like: "Well is he nice?" and "Does he have a girlfriend?" and "He's definately good looking..." and "That grin nearly made you faint...I wonder if he would have caught you?". Don just chuckled and turned to Danny who was reading the folder.

"Boom." Danny said walking towards Macs office. the two stepped inside were Mac sitting at his desk waiting for Danny with the results. "The human hair had traces of anti-depressants and cocaine, and the dog hair had traces of pain killers."

"Don, does anyone the vic knew fit that?" Mac asked.

"One guy...Tomas Humbermen." Don said flipping open his note book. "He's been the arrested four times for possession and her was diagnosed with depression last year. He's also our vic's big brother and fits the eye witness description."

"Good bring him in." Mac said.

"I don't have to." Don stated earning a curious look from Mac. "He was arrested this morning from aggrevated assult."

"You and Danny take the interveiw." Mac said. "I'll start the paper work."

~o~O~o~

Danny and Don walked into the interrogation room and looked at the man in front of them. He was a small man with beady and a pointed nose that made him look a little like a rat.

"George wouldn't give me more money..." Tomas said.

"Is that 'cause he found out you were spending it on your cocaine addicition and not on your medication?" Danny asked.

"Ye...yeah...I guess..." Tomas said.

"So you decided beating some sense into him was the right thing to do." Don said sitting down at the table.

"You went to were you knew your brother regularly ate lunch and took a swing at him, but you didn't expect him to hit back." Danny said. "You two got kicked out and you beat your brother up."

"Yeah...that's exactly it!" Tomas said. "You get why I did what I did...right?"

"No, I really don't." Danny answered. "I was on the opposite side of it with my brother..."

"What...what about you?" Tomas asked looking desprately at Don.

"No brothers." Don said.

The interrogation ended shortly after that and Don and Danny left. They drove back to the crime lab and reported to Mac.

"Good job." Mac said to Danny. "Your idea broke the case. Now you get to try the fun part. The report."

Don and Danny left Mac's office and walked back to the main area of the crime lab. Danny sighed sadly.

"Reports...fun..." Danny muttered. "hey, after shift meet you at Sullivan's and I'll beat you at pool?"

"Sound's good, Danno." Don said waving as he headed to the elevator. Just as door's started closing Don saw on of the labbie's he'd heard talking earlier walk up to Danny.

"So...Danny right?" She said. "Are you free tonight?"

An exasperated look crossed Danny's face just before he turned the labbie down saying he had plans. Don couldn't help, but laugh.

**AN:**** So there's chapter 2...probably not as much of the two of them together, but the idea of Danny's first day was too hard to resist. More to come! Please review!**


End file.
